Clean Up
by tigger626
Summary: Not much Death Note, but it does involve some Characters. This is were something much larger comes to Earth, and a girl of which is in trouble along with Earth if her name is not cleared. Can Ryuzaki help her clear her name?


**The first part, was not sure what to call it so if there is any ideas I would like to know. It will involve Death Note Characters more, to who I am not sure yet. I hope you enjoy, and I am sorry in advance for any mistakes and errors I may have made.**

* * *

"Why now?" The girl sighed, as she ran along the street with various police figures after her. "I am getting to well known for my own good."  
"Stop right there!" One police officer called knowing the intention that she would not.

She jolted around the corner her slightly lower then knee high coat followed her saying backwards. Jeans, Converse and a green top made up the rest of the outfit she was wearing along with a black looking back she could see at least five police came around the corner she just went around chasing her, surly she was not that dangerous? She would have to find some how to escape soon, as she was getting tried not use to running at great lengths. Soon enough she had an idea the layout of the roads here consisted of blocks so nearly every corner nearby led somewhere, and so with that she went around the first and then the second.

The police did not easily give up chase, and followed her around the first, and the second. They came to a halt as the way split in two directions.  
"Which way could see have gone?" One said panting.  
"We will have to split Another said, as they did that dividing in to two groups of 2.  
The first one sat on the nearest bench about to report in their failure, but then something came to him himself looking around at the hotels around him on that very street. 'Just possibly' was his thought, as he stood back up and entered the first hotel asking about the girl describing what she was wearing, and he long brown hair. The first saw no sign, but he was determined she was in one, and so he carried on looking.

The girl sat in a hotel reception out of breath, as she was glad to get away from them knowing she would have to be more careful now. She kept an eye on the door just in case, but was finding it hard with her eyes drifting off, but she knew she could not sleep now after beeing awake for the passed two nights running. It was catching up to her, and she could not help but nearly drift of before a receptionist came up to her.  
"Can I help you?" He asked her dressed as any posh hotel receptionist with a hat could. Red and yellow suit as well, and at its minimum.  
"Sorry I will be going in a minute just need to catch my breath after being chased since this morning." She huffed looking around at the clock above the reception, as she could see the hotel was clearly five stars at its best.  
"I am sorry but you are going to have to..." He was saying nicely before he was cut off.  
"THERE YOU ARE!" The police officer ran towards them, as she got up from her chair sprinting of threw the hotel. The officer turned to the receptionist. "Make sure she cannot leave."  
The receptionist nodded, as he sent staff to every entrance and exit. The Officer made a dash after her seeing she was tried as he was easily catching up.

Through the restaurant she used various weaves threw the tables knocking chairs as she went to make it harder for him to follow, but he easily jumped the obstacles. Thought the first corridor of rooms it brought her back to reception, and so running back to the door a member of staff stepped in her way.  
"MOVE! Please..." She said in a pant, as nicely as she could, but the staff just stood firm.  
She looked back seeing the officer entering the reception once again, as she a mummer to herself before trying to run around the staff, but he easily grabbed her. She struggled to get out, but with that she felt a second pair of hands pull her back within the hotel, along with a pain to the back of her legs she was sent to the floor.  
"Thanks!" The Officer said to the staff, as he cuffed her with little effort because she was so worn out from running she could not put up a fight.  
The staff nodded before returning to his post, giving the girl a glare as he went by as though she did something horrid. The officer rang to his comrades before pulling the girl to her feet with a bit of a struggle, because she could hardly support her own weight anymore, so he kept a tight grip on one of her arms to keep her up. The pain of the grip showed threw her face, as she had the one eye closed in a wince from the pain.  
"What am I being arrested for?" She asked from a low tone in her short pulled breath, as the officer did not take an eye of the roads after pulling her outside.  
"Destruction, murder, robbery... And various other crimes." He said then looking at her with a raised eyebrow. "However hard that is to believe."  
"Then why arrest me? I am honest I have not done any of such, I could not possibly..." Still in short breath she looked down at the path below her in thought of why they were accusing her.  
"Then you should have nothing to hide within your trail." He told her before looking back at the road seeing a police van pulling up in front of them, as he gripped just a bit tighter on her arm earning a deep breath threw her teeth.  
"I am not getting a trail..." Her voice trailed off at the end, as armed police took hold of her placing her within the back of the van before he could say anything.

"She makes me feel as though I am the one that has done wrong... No trail? What does that mean surly she is?" He asked his comrad as he got into the front.  
"With her record there is no mercy for people like that despite there age, and don't fall for her guilt trips its how she can mislead you. Its how she got away from the others, as the boss said." His comrad and also his friend told him. "And so theres no time for showing weakness."  
"Yeah..." He said in a thought looking at the clouds above, as thought the answer he was looking for was there. "Your right."  
The journey back took hours due to various traffic and road works, and nothing at all came from the back of the van. Maybe she was just tried, but usually people like that usually put more of a fight up, and epically since it has taken them two days from when they tracked her down to finally catching her. Which sort of makes you wonder if she did anything? But the boss said she was in charge of these crimes, and so must be punished accordingly.

Back at the station, they had her quickly removed again with armed police for there own safety till they locked her up. She looked around the cold cell room, which was small. Fitting only what was needed for her short stay. There was not even a window with bars, and so with the doors closed the dim light on the high cealing barely lit the room. Lying on the cold steel bed, she was not even allowed blankets in fear she may kill herself before justice on her was served, as even her own coat was removed. She curled up back to the door glaring at the dirty white wall trying to keep herself warm, as she was still to tried but could not now sleep. Her blue eyes felt cold themselves as they went paler from the cold she felt. The worst thing was she did nothing. With that the officer that arrested her watched as a paper work for her was filled, seeing no trail and the fact it was really even a proper police report.

At this point another person walked in, dressed with a purple zipped hoody same colored jeans, and black shoes. If it was not odd enough of a color for a guy to be dressed in, he also wore a long darker purple cape, and braces hanging down either side of his legs. His hair being blond spiked backwards, as he wore a purple ribbon around the top of his forehead.  
"I entrust you have caught her?" He spoke with an almost grinish tone, as he placed a various amount of money on the desk of the boss of the police office who was filling the report.  
"Yes, she did not come easy." He told him still filling it in, as the other police officer listened to the two, as looking at the money as though she was being sold away.  
"I knew I could count on you." He said watching the report being filled.  
"Infact you have this officer to thank for her capture, and his fast thinking." His boss commended him, as a hand full of money was handed towards him, but he rejected it.  
"No thanks, I do not feel it right I was only doing my job." He told the man, as the man placed it away. "I feel as though she has done nothing though."  
"What makes you feel that?" The man said looking at him raising an eyebrow. "She is dangerous and would not think twice about killing you! That's the reason I offered so much for her to be caught, as she does not kill like you think. Infact over 20 Galaxies she is known for her murderous ways."  
"Galaxies? You are just joking right?" He said with a slight confused smile on his face, but was wiped clean as the man gazed back with a 'I am not' expression.  
"All yours." His boss said handing the papers to the man who in turn placed them away, the officer was thrown some keys. "Will you escort him to cell 8?" "This way." He said in a thoughtful mood, as he escorted the stranger down the cells to number 8.

She was still laved there in a ball facing the wall, very much still awake even after the door opened she did not budge an inch, as though she was sucked of life.  
"We meet again." His voice inched across the cell, as she sprung to life backing herself far from him as she could. "Oh so you remember me well?"  
"How can I forget after the pain you cause me?" Her voice almost coward, as her heart was racing once again. "Stay away from me."  
"Unfortunately now you are signed over to me." He said calm showing her the papers, as the officer looked on the situation he did not agree to what was happening. How could she be showing such fear over him? And what pain? "So I would appreciate it if you came calmly."  
"I would be rather dead first!" She snarled, as he approached her she still tried to inch from him.  
"Unfortunately that is not an option, so I will make you a deal! Come with me, and I will not destroy the city, I have a fleet nearby. And it's not my problem if they decide the rest of the world is in store for a cleaning." He grinned in an almost victorious way.  
"And you called me a murderer!" She gave him an evil shot look back, as now the officer was shocked as well as confused to what was happening.  
"These are not my creations! I could careless. Now come before I realize them." He said with a straight face to show her he was not joking.  
She looked at the officer, and looked away with a slight frown before getting down of the bed, as he pushed her threw the door of the cell. The officer closed the cell back up before escorting them back to the entrance. She tried to take her time, but every time would earn her a shove forward from him. Each time she would glare back to be welcomed by a grin on his face.  
"I am sure your the most pathetic one God I know." She stilled scowled back.  
"Actually more then half, I am 1/6th left to go, and soon thanks to you I will be complete. Shame you will not be around for my wide Universes take over." He gave a demon like chuckle. In which then the officer really did see what was happening even though it was taking sometime to register the fact. They were not from here, and she was hiding to stop him getting a hold of whatever it was that he could use to destroy universes. With that information he pulled his gun from his holster, and shot at the man. Multiple bullets hit him, as he turned in a sort of bad mood. The officer could not believe what he had just done, as the bullets took no affect expect make him mad, as other police officers came to help. The officer looked at the girl as if to say run. She took that option and ran as fast as she could a tear in her eye, as she knew the officer would be dead due to another shot that caused someone to collapse as she continued running. She was also shot at, but managed to escape threw a nearby wood to the station.

"I could not help it, she just lunged for him!" The man said, and he tried to stop her, but she seemed to somehow dodge the bullets taking his gun as her own. This is what happened!" He said sounding shocked picking up the gun he dropped as they arrived and handed it to one of them. "I am so sorry I tried."  
"Its not your fault, but I suggest you get out of here incase she comes back for you." Another officer said, as then man nodded and left, he kneeled down to his comrades body. "Oh James did I not tell you on the way here not to trust her."  
A tears fell from his eyes morning the death of his friend. "But I will make sure she is caught, and sent to the death she deserves."

She had kept running threw the wood till she could see its end at the local park, knowing now she was safe she strolled out like she had been for a walk threw it across the park land were kids were playing in the hot weather they were having. Small BBQ's could be seen everywhere, and kites were flying despite the nearby trees. She wiped the tear from her eye, and slightly bowed her head uttering 'Thanks' before she continued She walked on through the park to the duck pond, which was huge, and music from a nearby buskers. It was almost too beautiful to be there, to end her flash backs to her old friend she would be so keen to come out with and just spend her every second with she walked into someone.  
"Sorry." She said shocked she walked into someone. "I was day..."  
"No worries, just be more careful." The boy had black spiked hair, chewing on his own thumb he slightly tilted his own head to one side at her. With a strange dress style he had a white baggy top and blue jeans to go, and wore... socks? He scratched the back of his leg with his other foot before talking again. "Although have I not seen you somewhere?"  
She looked at him, and his big black eyes gave it all away for her. "No... Do not think I have ever met you before." She said lying about that, and with that the boy oddly strolled off in the direction he was going after rounding her once.

In fact she did know the boy, and for that she kept hush on old friends, as she could not have them remembering. With that she continued threw crowds not giving the person a chance to have another look back at her. She settled down on one side of the bank of the pond still tried and thirsty, and on top of that hungry from the smells. With that she had to make aware of her soundings still, as the police yet could still be after her, and even make a public notice. From that she had to be away from eyes of people she was friends with in the past. She had long erased there minds of everything to do with her, but that will not stop them coming back, she was only looking out for them. Even though she left them to there own lives. With that she had little friends now, and no family even though once she was gained a love he was taken from her. She did not want anyone to get hurt over her like that, and blaming herself all she seems to do now is run, and she will keep doing so for her freedom. She had fought for it for longer then she could remember, as she was special she had powers no other human besides one possessed. With that she could create anything, within boundaries. Her specialty though was life and death, and this power is what the man wanted to make him complete the star in which hung around his neck, with all six pieces: Centre, and all five points he would be like a god. So she had to keep far from him without putting any life at danger. She layed back on the bank listening to the life go on around her, as she for what felt like years enjoyed the sun and a rest. She was safe there as the crowds of people were to thick to spot one girl like her, although she felt as though she was being watched.

Napping for what seemed like hours she awoke to water being poured down her thought, and after a choking fit looking up eyes to eyes he kneeling over her looking at her with his grin.  
"Thought you might be thirsty, so I got you a drink. You did not have to be so rude though." He said to her in his calm but cheeky tone.  
"One GET OF ME! And two tipping water down my thought like that is going to drown me." She growled with still slight coughs.  
"Well grumpy when we wake up anit we?" He said in which he sort of frowned, but still refused to budge cause he knew it annoyed her to see him hang over her, and trapping her movement.  
"Who would not be seeing your face." She said not pleased in any bit starting to try shove him off.  
"Now you see that is harsh, and I suggest you don't take me to lightly or something bad may just happen." He said sitting on her stomach, with weight to keep her pinned but not hurt her as such.  
"The chase is not over for you yet." She said struggling, as he simply pinned her arms down either side leaning down again to her face with a crossed look across his.  
"Its long over you have just yet to see that. You see Bex the world is a cruel place and you alone cannot right it, and since life goes on both you and I have no freedom." He said in a straight almost angry tone. "Only one of us can remain in this game, and if your so intent I will give you a second and last head start. One last toy around for you if you find yourself so free, maybe you will see then."  
"I never said I was free! Just while there is people like you how can I ever be so..." She trailed off, as he got up from her gazing down at her just still lying there looking up at him.  
"Then I suggest you make the most of what you do now, as I for one will not show any mercy next when you suffer for what you have done." He told her.  
"Even though I have done nothing?" She snarled.  
"Your in my way." He swooped his cape round walking of, as she remained on the ground thinking of such a lucky escape this time.  
She sighed sitting up not knowing the still same watching feeling was still watching her, and saw what happened between the two, but with no thoughts on it she got up and started to leave the park. The sun was setting on the exciting day, and she had no clue were she should go to stay the night. She looked around for any place that might provide shelter for the night, and somehow luck was given to her in the form of a hotel room. She thought maybe once the Gods were on her side, but that would be a lie, but she took up the offer. Someone had paid for the hotel room for her, and with no name left she thought maybe it was just a kind of offer to her.


End file.
